shrekchanfandomcom-20200213-history
The Threshold
Alas! It was I this whole time. While you fuck nuts were sniffing each others' assholes for clues on figuring out the rest of us, I was just scuttling freely by ruining your day. Now that its no secret that I was just pretending to merely be an "Oger" this whole time, its about time I lay one more anti-layer on the rest of you. I can clearly see you've been tossing around the term "Anti-Brogre" as if it were some shitty version of guess who. It really amuses me how you tear into one and others guts looking for answers and only finding dead ends and using them as hints for the next step. However let me enlighten the rest of you with one piece of trivia you may find interesting. For those of you who didn't know, the almighty Lord Farquaad is son of Grumpy the Gnome and Princess Pea (yep, Grumpy did in fact tap some princess ass). What brought his mother her downfall and demise was the heightened decent from having too many mattresses stacked on top of one another. As a kid, when Lord Farquaad learned this truth, he blamed it on his father, for being too careless, for beating him as a kid, for leaving him behind by not taking responsibility of Duloc, for being made fun of by the other noble's kids because of his inherited small stature. This made Farquaad harsh and merciless against fairy tale creatures, especially ogres. The day Lord Farquaad died is the day you mark on your calenders and celebrate as if it was a holiday. For us, its a day of strength and hopefully, retaliation. Since then, we realized, the downfall of Farquaad was only his first and most importantly, his last. With Lord Farquaad being merely a spirit, he visits me in my dreams and enriches my goals with beautiful visions of the return of Duloc. We 7 will sit a top of thrones, made of various precious gems (each corresponding to our attitudes), drinking various expensive wines out of rare chalices and are worshiped as Gods among men by every one who supports and is against us. All those who support us will be privileged to battle for us and those who survive will be rewarded with serving us unil their deaths and have their names engraved in The Incorruptible Mirror, a mirror that measures about 5 kilometers in height and 20 kilometers in length (lore says that if you stare into it for an hour without blinking, no distractions, you will see your soul). The army of our side consists of all the male ogres of my race, being the majors of course, the lesser ranking goes to the grey and black ogres, they are in the very front of the line. Now, I won't hint who's left, at least not in the way you wish. I will leave this here, one of the secret scrolls; ~ the Dreckoning moves like an earthquake, it feels like a volcano it can only be delayed but not halted the 7 structures are the embodiments of vileness to all that is the only thing to understand, are the following causes 1st is the boss and unquestionable leader of them all 2nd is the plaugue for you, for us the redeemer 3rd is the plotter and thinker 4th is the enforcer and will lead the armies 5th is the symbol defiance and misleading 6th is the seal of eternal despair and layeredless-ness 7th is the finisher of the dreckoning and re-establisher of mildew ~